Conventionally, in case that electronic components such as electronic chips are installed on an electric circuit board (a printed circuit board which is referred to as a circuit board hereinafter) of an electronic device, a component supply tape which accommodates electronic components at a predetermined interval and is wound on a reel is unreeled by a component supply device to automatically supply the electronic components consecutively. Then, the electronic components are installed on a circuit board by a component installation device (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
FIG. 10 is a perspective view showing the component supply tape used in the conventional component supply device. FIG. 11 is a schematic plan view showing a structure of the conventional component installation device.
First of all, a component supply tape T100 will be explained with reference to FIG. 10.
The component supply tape T100 includes a carrier tape T200 made of cardboard or the like, electronic components (not shown) accommodated in component housings T210 formed in the carrier tape T200, and a cover tape T300. The cover tape T300 is stuck on the carrier tape T200 to cover the component housings T210 such that the electronic components do not jump out from the component housings T210.
The carrier tape T200 is formed with the component housings T210 and feed holes T220 with which feeding force for moving the component supply tape T100 is applied to the carrier tape T200. The cover tape T300 is stuck on the carrier tape T200 and is made of PET resin material to prevent the electronic components enclosed in the component housings T210 from falling off from the carrier tape T200. The component supply tape T100 formed like this is wound on a reel 300 (see FIG. 12) and is set in a component supply device 530 (see FIG. 11) which supplies the electronic components to a component installation device 500.
Next, the conventional component supply device will be explained. The component supply tape T100 wound on the reel 300 is supported by a guide to be fed by a feeding device (not shown). Then, an electronic component exposure device (not shown) exposes the electronic components from the component supply tape T100 (see FIG. 10). Electronic component suction/mount devices 540 (see FIG. 11) move up and down, by which the exposed electronic components are held at tip portions of the electronic component suction/mount devices 540.
As shown in FIG. 11, in the conventional component installation device (electronic component mount device) 500 such as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, portions of the component supply devices 530 are detachably provided in parallel on a base section 590. The component supply devices 530 supply various electronic components at takeout positions (component suction positions) of respective electronic components one by one. The more the component supply devices 530 are provided, the more the kinds of electronic components ready for the component installation device 500 can be increased. Therefore, groups of component supply devices 530 are arranged at both right and left sides of a circuit board feeding conveyer 510 at a gap interval approximately equal to or less than 1 mm.
The circuit board feeding conveyer 510 positions circuit boards 520 to be fed at predetermined positions. After the electronic components are mounted on the circuit boards 520, the circuit board feeding conveyer 510 feeds the circuit boards 520 in a predetermined feeding direction. A pair of right and left X-beams 550 extends in the feeding direction where the circuit boards 520 are aligned, and actuators (not shown) such as linear motors are attached on both ends thereof.
The X-beams 550 are movably supported along Y-beams 570 which are arranged in a direction orthogonal to the feeding direction of the circuit boards 520 and are movably provided by the actuators (not shown) between the component supply device 530 and the circuit boards 520. The electronic component suction/mount devices 540 which move in a longitudinal direction of the X-beams 550 are provided on the X-beams 550. Further, the component installation device 500 is driven by a driving system (not shown).
The component installation device 500 is driven as described above and the electronic components are sucked in the component supply devices 530 to be mounted on the circuit boards 520. Recognition cameras 560 and nozzle storage sections 580 are arranged between the component supply devices 530 and the circuit board feeding conveyors 510. The recognition cameras 560 obtain positional displacement information on the electronic components sucked by the electronic component suction/mount devices 540 on the component supply devices 530. The recognition cameras 560 can recognize positional displacement in a circuit board feeding direction and a direction orthogonal to the circuit board feeding direction, rotational angles, presence of the sucked electronic components, and the like by capturing the electronic components.
Further, when the electronic components are moved from the component supply devices 530 onto the circuit boards 520 by moving the X-beams 550 and the Y-beams 570 simultaneously, the electronic component suction/mount devices 540 pass on the recognition cameras 560. This causes the recognition cameras 560 to obtain the positional displacement information on the electronic components. The nozzle storage sections 580 store a plurality of suction nozzles (not shown) necessary for sucking and mounting various electronic components. The suction nozzles are attached to the electronic component suction/mount devices 540. In case that an instruction for attaching a suction nozzle corresponding to an electronic component is issued, the electronic component suction/mount device 540 is moved to the nozzle storage section 580 by the simultaneous movement of the X-beam 550 and the Y-beam 570, and the suction nozzles are changed.
Patent Literature 1 discloses the component supply devices and the electronic component exposure device. In the component supply device 530, in case that the mounted component supply tape T100 runs out and an operator does not replenish a new component supply tape T100 immediately, the component installation device 500 cannot mount the electronic components on the circuit boards 520, thereby causing the component installation device 500 to stop.
To solve the problem, Patent Literature 2 discloses a component supply device having a replenishment device which replenishes the new component supply tape T100 automatically when the preceding component supply tape T100 is detected to be run out, and an electronic component exposure device.
In the electronic component exposure device, a cutter device which cuts the cover tape T300 to expose the electronic components is provided toward above with respect to a tape feeding path. When the component supply tape T100 is fed, the cover tape T300 is cut out so that the electronic components are exposed to be taken out.
FIGS. 12A to 12C are diagrams of the automatic replenishment device in Patent Literature 2. FIG. 12A is a left side view of a main part, FIG. 12B is a left side view of a cassette and FIG. 12C is a front view of the main part in the automatic replenishment device.
As shown in FIGS. 12A to 12C, an automatic replenishment device 100 for the conventional component supply tape T100 is provided with a component supply device 200. In the automatic replenishment device 100, a holder 410 having an empty reel 310 and a holder 400 having a reel 300 wound with the component supply tape T100 need to be changed simultaneously at the time of replenishment.
The automatic replenishment device 100 is configured such that the reel 300 having wider width than the component supply tape T100 is inserted in the holder 400 having wider width than the reel 300, and the holder 400 is inserted in a holder changer 600 having wider width than the holder 400. Therefore, the automatic replenishment device 100 is relatively larger than the component supply device 200 which can be accommodated in full width F approximately equivalent to the width of the component supply tape T100, and the full width F is wider than that of the component supply device 200. Since the component supply devices 200 are set adjacently in the full width direction F in the component installation device 500, the number of component supply devices 200 settable in the component installation device 500 decreases if the full width F is wider.